world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyla Connelly
Kylie Marie Connelly (born January 18, 1986) is a Puerto Rican born professional wrestler currently signed with World Elite Wrestling on their Animosity brand under the ring name Kyla Connelly. Connelly started wrestling at the age of 23 in San Juan, Puerto Rico. Connelly started wrestling for World Wrestling Council owned and ran by the famous Colón family where she adopted the ring name Kylita. Connelly would spend the next four years training with Carlos Colón, Sr. After finishing up her training in Puerto Rico, Connelly moved to the United States to learn the American style of professional wrestling. Early life Connelly was born in San Juan, Puerto Rico and spent most of her life there in Puerto Rico, before moving to San Diego, California at the age of 27. Connelly started modeling at a very young age, however her passion was wrestling due to watching World Wrestling Council when she was a child with her father. Connelly has one sibling - a twin sister Isla. Professional wrestling career Training and World Wrestling Council (2010–2014) World Elite Wrestling (2014–present) In October 2014 along with her twin sister Isla, Connelly signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and both were assigned to their Animosity brand. Kyla made her in-ring debut on the October 27, 2014 episode of Burnout losing to Risa Goldberg. On the November 10, 2014 episode of Animosity Kyla will make her debut when she teams up with her sister to face Robina Hood and Shannon Treamon. After a few months of inactivity, Kyla returned in January 2015 on the January 26, 2015 episode of Animosity where she turned on her sister during a tag team match and blaming her for holding her back thus turning heel for the first time. On the February 9, 2015 episode of Animosity, Kyla defeated Kalinah and during an interview later on in the night Kyla would go on to issue a challenge to Madame Desdemona at Free Fall 2 Fury for the WEW Starlets Championship. Two weeks later on the February 23, 2015 episode of Animosity, following Desdemona's match with Kalinah, Kyla stormed down to the ring and looked as though she would attack Kalinah before attacking Desdemona herself as the two would begin to trade blows before Desdemona bailed out of the ring. Kyla would then hit Kalinah with the Face Lift before escaping through the crowd as Armada Latina came down to Kalinah's aid. On the March 6, 2015 episode of Adrenaline, Connelly teamed up with Madame Desdemona and defeated the team of Kalinah and JJ Goldberg. That night it was later announced that Desdemona would defend her Starlets Championship against Connelly at Free Fall 2 Fury IV. At the PPV, Desdemona defeated Connelly to retain her championship albeit controversially. Personal life Connelly was previously in a relationship with Noah Braymore who worked as a realtor. The couple dated for six years and lived together in Sacramento, California before splitting in early January 2015. In wrestling Finishing moves *''Face Lift'' (Inverted stomp facebreaker) *''BAB – Break A Bitch'' (Running knee to the head); 2015–present *''Makeover'' (Headlock driver); 2015–present Signature moves *Bridging vertical suplex *Diving crossbody *Dropkick *Enzuigiri *Headscissors takedown *Leaping clothesline, sometimes done repeatedly in succession *Missile dropkick *Multiple pinning variations **Jackknife **Roll-up **Schoolgirl, sometimes out of a corner **Small package **Victory roll *''Extreme Injection'' (Sitout facebuster); adopted from Sayge Jemson – 2015–present *Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into an armbar Nicknames *'"The Firecracker"' *'"The Puerto Rican Spitfire"' *'"The Sparkplug of WEW"' *'"The Queen of Queens"' Entrance themes *"Warrior" by Havana Brown (WEW; 2014–2015) *"Feel My Body" by Jim Johnston (WEW; Used while teaming with Isla) *"Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil Kim (WEW; 2015) *'"Ur Girl (Til the End of the World)"' by Lilian Garcia (WEW; March 15, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Elite Wrestling' **WEW Magazine Starlet of the Month (February 2015)